M
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: M
1. Chapter 1

**M**

Saito estaba realmente cansado de su mal carácter.

Aquella mañana desde antes de despertar ella lo habia hecho volar por los aires con una explosión, ni siquiera llego a averiguar por qué, luego esa mañana le habia azotado por mirar 0,5 segundos a Siesta ¿Qué quería Louise? Los hombres están genéticamente programados para mirar, simplemente es imposible que una chica con la figura de la sirvienta no atrajese miradas aunque él le habia prometido y sostenía su palabra de no tocar.

Luego de eso lo arrastro en una clase donde Saito corrigió a la profesora sobre cierto asunto básico acerca de la naturaleza de la luz que cualquiera aprende en primaria, pero que en esa civilización no conocían, y como resultado Louise intento estrangularlo, a la hora del almuerzo Louise tuvo una regresión a los primeros días que se habían conocido eh intento dejarlo sin almuerzo, pero el comió en las cocinas de todas maneras y cuando se enteró de esto lo voló nuevamente.

Louise era bonita, tenía sus momentos adorables y en ciertos momentos podía confiar verdaderamente en ella, pero vivir al lado de una chica que tiene una regla perpetua era de locos.

Enfrentarse a un ejército de 70 000 era más fácil que sobrevivir a Louise un día, de hecho sus peleas se habían vuelto tan constantes durante esa semana que sus vecinos de habitación habían puesto un conjuro silenciador en las paredes de su cuarto para tener un poco de paz en las noches.

Así que, tras un día horrible con sus niveles de estrés creciendo hasta las nubes y viendo que irse a descansar en el bosque solo ocasionaría que Louise celosa empezara a buscarlo con intensiones sádicas decidió regresar a la habitación meterse en la cama y fingirse dormido quizás eso la detendría.

Pero resulto que no, eso no bastaba.

-¡así que te estabas escondiendo en la habitación! –dijo Louise entrando de repente. -¡te estaba buscando! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a tu ama cuando te estaba hablando? ¡Y ya deja de hacerte el dormido!

CRACK

Ese es el sonido la paciencia de Saito siendo completamente destruida, la metafórica gota que rebasó el vaso además de eso lo tiro lo lleno de C4 y nitroglicerina y lo hizo volar hasta rebajarlo en niveles moleculares.

-¿¡PUEDES CERRAR TU PUTA BOCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!? –grito Saito repleto de ira. – ¡TE AMO, PERO TE HAS ESTADO COMPORTANDO COMO UNA PERRA ESTOS DIAS, CALLATE Y DAME UNA ESTUPIDA NOCHE DE PAZ!

Louise dio un paso atrás sorprendida, jamás se esperó que Saito le gritara de esa manera.

-¿Qué? ¡¿ACABAS DE DECIRME?! –Dijo Louise soltando veneno con su voz. -¡te reto a que-

-TE DIJE QUE CIERRES TU PUTA BOCA DE UNA SOLA VEZ.

Louise podía estar orgullosa, la ira cuidadosamente represada por Saito para que no lastimara a nadie que fue capaz de retrazar o parar por completo realmente el avance de un ejercito completo durante muchas horas finalmente habia logrado escapar de su prisión por un agujero enorme que ella llevaba días sincerando, lastimosamente ella era la única persona cercana que podía terminar siendo víctima.

-TU ¡PERRO! ¡ES INCREIBLE QUE TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE DE ESA MANERA A TU GENEROSA AMA! –dijo levantando su varita que empezó a vivir con chipas eléctricas bailando a su alrededor. -¡DEBERIA...!

Pero Saito reacciono más rápido y arrebato la varita de las manos de Louise y la rompió en dos. –¡Listo! ¡Debí haber hecho esto hace meses!

-¡mi varita! ¡Te daré una lección que no olvidaras por eso!

-NO, YO TE VOY A DAR UNA LECCION A TI. –dijo Saito sujetando con fuerza a Louise de su cabello y arrojándola sobre la cama.

-¡Saito! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –dijo Louise adolorida por repentinamente haber sido tirada del cabello y arrojada sobre la cama.

-enseñarte tu sitio mujer. –dijo Saito fríamente mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

Louise vio eso eh intento alejarse pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo Saito ya la tenía bien sujeta.

En su ira Saito era metódico, se sentó en la cama sin dejar que Louise escapara, la manejo como si no pesara nada poniéndola sobre su regazo.

Mientras ella inútilmente pataleaba para que la soltara, Saito le arrebató la capa, la falda y los calzones.

-espera Saito, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-darte una tunda. –dijo Saito eh inmediatamente después su cinturón aterrizo sobre su trasero desnudo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Grito Louise. –Saito por favor detente. –empezó a rogar después de solo el primer azote.

-cuando yo te pido perdón tu dejas de darme con ese fuste tuyo? ¡No! –le respondió el chico mientras examinaba la marca que habia quedado en el trasero de Louise, no le gusto, cuadrada, así que desecho el cinturón y empezó a darle con la mano.

¡PLASH!

El satisfactorio sonido de una nalgada bien dada, a Saito le gusto como la carne de Louise retrocedía ante la fuerza de su mano y luego recobraba su forma después de cada nalgada y como crecía el color rojo en su piel.

¡PLASH! ¡PLASH! ¡PLASH!

Mientras Louise gimoteaba, lloraba y le pedía que parase, Saito solo continuaba y reía, le gustaba el sonido del trasero de su maestra, le gustaba el tacto.

Tras 20 repeticiones Louise ya no sentía su trasero, no sabía por qué pero un sentimiento cálido empezaba a crecer dentro de su pecho.

-ya es suficiente de este tipo de castigo. –dijo Saito, empezando a acariciar el trasero de Louise para de algun modo mitigar el dolor.

Aliviada, Louise intento escapar de su agarre, pero Saito no se lo permitió en lugar de eso la apretó más contra su regazo.

Louise sintió algo duro y protuberante, presionándose contra su estómago.

Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

-ese es tu próximo castigo "ama"

-pero... dijiste que ya habías acabado con el castigo.

-acabe con el primero, pero desde que nos conocimos has hecho muchas cosas de las que tenemos que ponernos a mano.

-¡Saito! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!

-no. –dijo Saito con voz sádica, retirándola de su regazo y tirándola sobre la cama. –con el cinturón rápidamente amarro sus manos al porte de la cama dejándolos estirados sobre su cabeza.

El chico se bajó los pantalones, mostrándole a Louise que estaba muy entusiasmado por lo que estaba por venir.

-¡Alto Saito! ¡No hagas esto por favor! ¡No me violes!

-¡calla! –dijo Saito cogiendo sus boxes haciéndolos una bola y metiéndolos en la boca de Louise.

Luego de eso desgarro la camisa de la pelirosada y arranco el sostén de un tirón revelado su pecho poco desarrollado.

Louise empezó a hacer ruidos mientras forcejeaba para liberarse pero de nada servía, Saito apretó con mucha fuerza ambos pezones y retorciéndolos un poco, haciéndola gritar.

-si eso me gusta. –dijo Saito mas sádico que nunca. –mira que mojada estas Louise, se nota que estas disfrutando esto.

El chico paso unos dedos por la vagina de Louise y saco un poco del líquido viscoso que se estaba derramando ahí, Louise cruzo las piernas todo lo fuerte que podía cuando Saito hizo esto.

El chico llevo sus dedos a su boca y saboreo el fluido. –eres deliciosa. –le dijo y luego con ambas manos forzó abiertas las piernas de Louise.

-vamos, mientras más te resistas más te va a doler. –le dijo el chico, acomodando su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Louise.

Louise sintió esto y se quedó paralizada, Saito estaba a punto de abusar de ella y ella nada podía hacer al respecto, pero en el fondo de ella lo estaba esperando, realmente una parte escondida y profunda de ella deseaba ser violada, y estaba seriamente complacida de que finalmente Saito la pusiera en su lugar y que la castigara de manera violenta.

Toda una M

Saito sin ningún aviso empujó su pene todo lo adentro de ella que podía, Louise brinco, no estaba preparada para una experiencia tan intensa, creía que no llegaría a sentir nada debido a lo adormecido que Saito habia dejado su región inferior en la previa sin embargo no fue así, sintió como si su carne fuera desgarrada por cada penetración, miro abajo y pudo ver como cada vez que el pene de Saito salía estaba manchado con un poco de sangre que no podía evitar pensar era suya.

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas como ríos, deliciosas, deliciosas lágrimas de doncella siendo ultrajada, el chico se permitió lamerlas de vez en cuando por que le encantaba el sabor.

Finalmente tras casi media hora de estimulación brutal de parte del muchacho de otro mundo, y de que Louise sintiera como su cordura se escapaba de entre sus manos de manera irremediable convirtiendo esa traumática experiencia en algo más, Saito finalmente termino.

En el último momento saco su pene del interior de ella y su vagina empezó a comprimirse pidiendo, y en ese momento eyaculo salpicando todo el cuerpo de Louise desde la parte baja de su vientre hasta su cara y cabello con pegajoso y blancuzco semen.

-Haaahhhhhh! Que sueño, eso fue suficiente por hoy, me voy a dormir. –dijo Saito liberando las manos de Louise y tirándose a dormir sin más en su lado de la cama.

Louise quedo tirada en posición fetal pegajosa, sucia y adolorida, y sus sollozos fueron la canción de cuna de Saito esa noche.

Saito despertó con los primeros rayos del sol a la mañana siguiente, su parte inferior un poco irritada todavía por las actividades de la noche anterior pero un sentimiento de paz y frescura lo envolvían por completo.

Entonces se acordó de lo que habia hecho la noche anterior y le entro un gran miedo, temía que al voltearse viera a Louise hecha una bola de nervios traumatizada de por vida o peor que se hubiera colgado de una de las vigas del techo para acabar con su existencia.

Sin embargo lo que encontró lo sorprendió por completo, Louise no estaba en la cama sino que habia dormido en la pila de paja al lado de esta totalmente desnuda salvo por la máscara de perro que Saito se habia visto obligado a usar durante la terrible obra de teatro que organizo Scarron hacia unas semanas y aun debajo de esa mascara se intuía una expresión pacífica.

Pocas cosas son más efectivas para despertar a alguien que observarle, Louise apretó los ojos y los abrió despacio, levanto la cabeza de una manera muy canina y miro a Saito sonriente. -¿dormiste bien Saito-sama?

-eh... si?

-¡qué bueno! ¿Saito-sama podría volver a jugar con su perrita esta mañana? –en su cara una sonrisa que abrigaba el corazón.

Saito sonrió. –por supuesto.

-pero primero algo más. –Louise le alcanzo a Saito la cadena y el collar de perros con los que alguna vez ella le habia amarrado a él para que no se escapara. -¿podrías ponerme esto?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Que gran Titulo y el sumario más creativo que he escrito en mi vida, en cuanto a la historia en sí, no lo nieguen es algo que todos deseamos que ocurriera en algun momento, Louise se lo estuvo buscando durante... 4 temporadas! En realidad me motivo a escribir esto cierto enfermo sexual cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar pero que empieza con Armored y termina con Maddness.**

**Hasta otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirvienta se escribe con S.**

_**Advertencia: lo que viene a continuación es fetichista y bastante enfermo, si van a leer están advertidos.**_

Siesta toco la puerta de la habitación de Louise y Saito.

Saito habia mandado a llamar a Siesta, pese a ser entrada la noche, lo que le preocupaba a la sirvienta, nunca habia llamado antes a esas horas, ¿Por qué era? ¿Tal vez estaría molesto con ella por algo que habia hecho? ¿O habia algo que habia olvidado hacer?

-pasa Siesta. –dijo Saito tras unos instantes.

-mando llamar Saito-san. –pregunto Siesta entrando en la habitación.

Saito estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá de respaldar alto, tenía una cadena en sus manos, lo que llamo rápidamente la atención de Siesta.

Al mirar alrededor Siesta noto que la habitación estaba pobremente iluminada por solo unas cuantas velas, haciendo que el lugar donde ella estaba se viera bien, pero Saito estaba parcialmente en las sombras mientras que lo que estaba detrás del simplemente no se podía ver.

La sirvienta estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-sí, te mande llamar, rápida como siempre Siesta, aunque preferiría que temporalmente que me llamaras Lord Hiraga.

La espalda de Siesta se enderezo, aún más de lo que normalmente andaba. –lo que ordene, Lord Hiraga. –respondió Siesta.

-bien Siesta, ¿te sientes cómoda?

-no, realmente no. –respondió Siesta de manera sincera.

-bueno, vamos a hacer algo para solucionar ese problema, puedes empezar desnudándote.

Siesta dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por la repentina orden -lord Hiraga. –dijo.

-no tienes nada que temer Siesta, no te lastimare de ninguna manera, asi que obedéceme por favor.

Para Siesta esto era como una repetición de lo que habia pasado con el conde Mott, tan solo que en lugar de un cerdo despreciable, esta vez el que le estaba pidiendo hacer esto era el héroe que la habia salvado, asi que decidió obedecer, ella lo deseaba, si perdía esta oportunidad posiblemente jamás se repetiría.

-lo-lo que ordene, Lord Hiraga. –dijo Siesta desatando su delantal y quitándolo.

Luego de eso paso al botón de su cuello y con dedos temblorosos lo abrió, paso a los siguientes, tardo un par de minutos por culpa de sus manos temblorosas pero finalmente lo logro, y se quitó el uniforme, quedando en sus botas, una blusa de seda y sus bragas, la chica estaba temblando levemente, sus pezones estaban erectos y se notaban atraves de la blusa.

-ya-ya está.

-yo te veo bastante vestida todavía, empieza quitándote las botas.

Siesta se agacho para hacer como Saito decía.

-no, asi no, apoya tu pierna en esa banca alta, luego acaricia tu pierna hasta llegar a la bota.

Siesta asi lo hizo, sintiendo su piel escarapelarse mientras lo hacía, podía sentir la mirada de Saito recorriendo su cuerpo.

Una vez se habia quitado las botas, Saito le ordeno que se quitara la blusa, sus pechos se sentían increíblemente ansiosos, quería se Saito se pusiera de pie y se los estrujara de una vez, solo con la mirada de Saito bastaba para ponerla increíblemente caliente, podía sentir como la tela de sus bragas se estaba mojando.

O al menos eso fue hasta que Saito le ordeno que se las quitara, la mirada del chico se centró en su vagina, él se lamio los labios al ver la bonita y pequeña vagina de Siesta, sin ningún vello púbico ahí, expectante, deseando perder su virginidad.

-bien, ahora que ya estas desnuda, sobre ese ropero ahí unas prendas, póntelas.

Siesta dio un paso al ropero y reviso lo que habia en el.

Eran unos guantes largos de seda roja, unas medias largas que llegaban a la mitad del muslo del mismo material, pero que dejaban la mitad del pie descubierto, y unas especie de corsé rojo de cuero que hacía que sus pechos desnudos resaltaran aún más de lo que normalmente lo hacían, dejando su mitad inferior desprotegida y deseosa.

-¿está seguro de esto, Lord Hiraga?

-¿a qué le temes Siesta? ¿A mí?

-a usted no. –respondió Siesta sinceramente. –pero si lady Louise se entera.

-precisamente por eso te llame, mi esposa es demasiado arrogante, necesita que alguien le castigue, que le enseñe humildad, yo podría hacerlo, pero no soy tan apropiado como tú para hacerlo.

-...eh?

Saito tiro de la cadena que llevaba en sus manos.

Siesta llevaba un tiempo preguntándose qué pensaba hacerle con esa cadena, ¿amarrarla? ¿Azotarla? ¿Quizás estrangularla? Habia oído que la sensación era muy erótica siempre y cuando no se excedieran ya que una podía terminar... bueno, ahorcada.

Pero se sorprendió cuando de detrás de su sofá, amarrada al extremo de la cadena estaba Louise, completamente desnuda y roja en un punto increíble.

-¡señorita Louise! –dijo Siesta sorprendida.

-Siesta, toma la cadena. –dijo Saito extendiéndole a la sirvienta la cadena dorada.

Siesta obedeció, aunque de manera dudosa.

-en el primer cajón de ese ropero encontraras dos objetos, unas esposas, y un fuste.

Louise tembló al escuchar esas palabras. –e-el fuste?

Saito rio un poco. –ojo por ojo, no me importa quedar tuerto.

El chico le dio las instrucciones a Siesta de ponerle las esposas a Louise, luego que le quitara la cadena del cuello y la sujetara a las esposas.

-muy bien, ahora Siesta mira arriba.

Siesta levanto la vista y vio una argolla colgando del techo.

Siesta busco una silla y siguiendo las instrucciones de Saito e hizo pasar la cadena por la argolla y luego tiro.

Tiro, hasta que Louise tuvo que estar parada de puntillas, sus brazos estirados al máximo, su espalda curvada hacia atrás en un delicado arco, su pecho pequeño desapareciendo por completo por la posición que se habia forzado a asumir.

-muy bien, ahora, azótala en el trasero. –dijo Saito.

-por favor Saito, azótame tu mismo, esto es muy vergonzoso. –pidió Louise.

-no, Siesta comienza.

Siesta cogió el fuste, y lo torció un poco. –lo siento Louise. –dijo la sirvienta, mientras golpeaba, de una manera muy cuidadosa a la chica.

Louise se sobresaltó al sentir el fuste en su piel, pero no le dolió realmente.

-eso fue demasiado suave. –dijo Saito. –hazlo más fuerte.

-pero...

-¿Cuántos años tuviste que soportar las malcriadeces de Louise y los otros nobles? Usa esta oportunidad. –dijo Saito.

Cuando el joven dijo esto, Siesta levanto nuevamente el fuste y lo bajo con fuerza sobre Louise, esta salto, adolorida, y eso le hizo que sus brazos se aliviaran un instante, antes de tener que cargar nuevamente todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡otra vez!

Siesta la volvió a azotar, sus pechos brincaron con la fuerza de su brazo.

Louise soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡otro más!

Siesta repitió el proceso, una y otra vez, y se estaba excitando, de una manera que nunca lo habia hecho, estaba disfrutando infligir dolor en el pequeño cuerpo de esa chica, disfrutaba ver su piel desnuda cubriéndose de sudor, la humillación que le estaba causando, era simplemente intoxicante para ella, deseaba continuar pegándole y haciéndola gritar, ya no necesitaba que Saito le indicase que hacer ella continuaría hasta sacarle el ultimo delicioso grito de dolor a Louise.

En un momento sujeto la cadena y jalo aún más, haciendo que Louise quedara colgando sus pies a un par de pulgadas del suelo, sus muñecas lastimadas por soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Cuando Siesta la volvió a azotar el cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de sudor de Louise empezó a rotar como un trompo.

Saito se preocupó, Siesta con ese último golpe le habia sacado sangre a la pelirosada.

-bien, ya basta. –dijo Saito al cabo de un rato, Siesta soltó la cadena permitiéndole a Louise pararse nuevamente, pero no se detuvo y le dio un azote más.

-Siesta, te dije que te detengas. –dijo Saito serio.

-lo siento, estoy excitada, muy excitada. –dijo Siesta, sudorosa ella también por el ejercicio que habia hecho, su cuello mojado con sudor era increíblemente tentador, Saito deseaba morderlo y tomarla, pero todavía no habia acabado la previa.

-Siesta, bésala, en los labios.

Con lo caliente que estaba Siesta no lo dudo, Louise era mucho más baja que ella pero como estaba medio colgando no tuvo que agachase demasiado para alcanzar los labios de la pelirosada y la beso, de una manera muy agresiva, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de la boca de esta.

Louise se sintió ahogada mientras la lengua de Siesta acosaba a la suya, empujándola y tratando de quitarle su lugar.

Siesta la tenía sujeta de la nuca apretando con fuerza para evitar que siquiera intentara mover su cabeza para escapar.

La sirvienta presión sus pechos contra los de Louise, esas casi invisibles tetitas que no merecían ser llamadas asi, contra los magníficos melones perfectamente redondeados y firmes, restregando su superioridad sobre ella, insultándola, Siesta podría confundir ese patético cuerpo con el de un niño delicado, si es que tuviera un pene.

Siesta llevo su mano libre a la vagina de Louise y empezó a molestar su clítoris, apretándolo y retorciéndolo, causando que Louise gritara, o al menos lo intentara ya que todavía tenía toda la lengua de Siesta dentro de su boca.

La sirvienta rompió el beso porque necesitaba respirar, Louise una vez su boca libre no pudo evitar toser incomoda por todo lo que la medio japonesa habia hecho dentro de ella.

-Siesta~ Siesta~ -dijo Louise suplicante.

Ante esto la mujer mayor junto sus dedos índice medio y anular y lo hundió con fuerza dentro de la vagina de Louise, todo lo adentro que pudo.

-¡AH!

Louise soltó un grito, no muy diferente de los que soltaba mientras Siesta la estaba azotando, la chica levanto la cabeza, sus ojos desorbitados y su lengua afuera.

Siesta empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos mientras mordía su cuello con fuerza y con la otra mano mantenía a Louise lo más paralizada que podía.

Finalmente un chorro de líquido vaginal salió a presión de las entrañas de Louise, causándole una convulsión y ensuciando por completo la mano de Siesta.

Saito estaba en el borde de su asiento, disfrutando el espectáculo sobremanera, el bulto en sus pantalones parecía que iba a desgarrar la tela del pantalón.

Siesta saco su mano de la vagina de Louise y la metió en la suya propia, recogiendo sus propios fluidos que estaban acumulados y luego rompiendo el beso metió esa mano en la boca de Louise.

Esta empezó a lamer los dedos, tratando de captar todo lo que tenía en ellos, ambiciosa.

-suelta su cadena. –dijo Saito, su primera orden en bastante tiempo.

Solo habia un gancho que sujetaba la cadena a las esposas, Siesta deshizo este gancho y las piernas de Louise no pudieron sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo, cayendo de bruces al piso.

Louise se levantó lo que pudo y se arrastró hasta los pies de Siesta y empezó a lamerlos.

Siesta sorprendida por esto dejo escapar un leve gemido de placer mientras Louise hacia su trabajo eh iba subiendo, por sus piernas en esas medias de seda, gozando cada centímetro hasta superar la tela y llegar a la parte alta del muslo de Siesta, y siguió hasta la vagina de esta, causándole estremecimientos de placer a la sirvienta mientras que Louise lamia y degustaba cada molécula de sus fluidos que podía capturar.

Siesta sujeto la cabeza de Louise y la empujo más cerca de su intimidad, permitiéndole a la chica de pelo rosado que metiera su lengua aún más adentro.

Siesta estaba por tener un orgasmo, Louise estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero Siesta no podía permitirse terminar asi, tenía que ser según sus propias reglas.

Siesta le dio un rodillazo a Louise en el pecho, tirándola sobre su espalda.

Louise empezó a jadear, el golpe le habia quitado el aliento, Siesta se paró sobre ella y se sentó sobre su cabeza, poniendo su vagina sobre su boca.

Viendo esto Louise ignoro el estado adolorido de su cuerpo, y empezó a lamer y a morder nuevamente, explorando cada milímetro cuadrado con su lengua ansiosa.

Las piernas de Siesta no podían mantener su peso asi que tuvo que ponerse en 4 patas, sus pechos colgando deseosos de ser estrujados, desde el punto de vista de Saito el tubo una excelente vista de la vagina de Siesta siendo explorada por su esposa y sus bonitas nalgas separadas mostrándole su ano, como deseaba meter su pene en ese agujero, pero Louise le gano y maniobrando como pudo con sus manos aun esposadas metió un dedo dentro del ano de esta, estimulándola de esa manera intensa, hasta que finalmente Siesta termino y un poderoso chorro de fluidos ensucio toda la cara de Louise.

-muy bien Siesta, eres una buena sirvienta, ahora ven acá por tu recompensa.

Siesta se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Saito se habia quitado el pantalón y tenía una erección masiva y pulsante.

Siesta gateando fue hasta Saito y temblando con anticipación se acercó hasta el pene del joven.

-gracias Amo. –dijo Siesta.

-has sido una buena niña, te mereces una recompensa. –dijo Saito sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Siesta.

Siesta le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego mirar al pene del joven y empezar a lamerlo, dándole una cuidadosa atención a la punta.

Siesta empujo su cuerpo un poco más adelante para permitirse poner el pene entre sus tetas, y mientras subía y bajaba sus senos, apretándolos alrededor del pene mientras trabajaba en la cabeza con su boca.

Al cabo de unos minutos Siesta noto que Saito estaba por terminar y retiro sus senos para poder meter el pene completo en su boca, hasta el fondo.

-¡siesta! –dijo Saito, entonces soltó sus contenidos dentro de la boca de la sirvienta.

Esta recogió todo el semen en su boca y se lo mostro a Saito, por lo que recibió una palmadita en la cabeza, y luego se lo trago, para lamer los residuos que quedaban en el pene, volviendo a ponerlo duro en el acto.

-Saito~ ahora tómame a Mi~ -dijo Louise tirada en el piso con las piernas totalmente abiertas, con una mano en su vagina, manoseándose a sí misma.

-no Louise, tu estas castigada, pero puedes mirar mientras Siesta y yo hacemos el amor.

Saito se sentó en el borde de su sofá eh hizo que Siesta se sentara en su regazo, mientras la besaba apretaba sus pechos, cosa que ella tanto habia deseado, satisfaciéndolas a ambos por igual.

-¿estas lista Siesta? –Saito rompiendo el beso por un momento.

-si amo, hazme tuya.

Siesta levanto un poco sus caderas, suficiente para permitir que el pene de Saito entrara en su vagina.

Siesta sintió el duro miembro dentro de ella y como su vagina se encogía y abrazaba alrededor de él deseando exprimirlo antes incluso de empezar a copular, ella lo deseaba y estaba al máximo, y aun mas, sintiendo la mirada envidiosa de Louise pegada a su espalda, la chica de cabellos rosados seguía tirada en el suelo, observando como Siesta cabalgaba a su esposo soltando gemidos de placer.

Louise solo podía quedarse ahí, tirada en el piso, masturbándose en silencio, mientras la semilla de Saito ingresaba en la mitad japonesa.

-¡oh Saito! –dijo Siesta inundada en placer mientras sentía como las contracciones de su vagina llevaban el semen de Saito cada vez más y más adentro, buscando su útero, buscando impregnarla.

-Siesta... Siesta. –dijo Saito, acariciándola y disfrutándola.

-Saito. –dijo Louise cerrando los ojos, adolorida humillada y muy caliente.

-Louise ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Habia algo raro en como Saito dijo esto.

La pelirosada abrió los ojos.

Estaba en su habitación en la mansión, bien vestida, Saito habia estado haciendo algo y se detuvo para revisarla extrañado, y Siesta estaba en la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja de té.

-¿Qué paso Louise? Te distanciaste de manera extraña.

Louise confundida parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar. –lo siento Saito, creo que estaba soñando despierta.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Esto me vino a la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo, si no les gusto, aquel de ustedes que nunca haya tenido una fantasía sexual sadomasoquista que lance la primera piedra.**

**Esta es una de las dos versiones de esta historia, para que se hagan una idea de que va la otra versión, pensaba titularla Maid se escribe con M, si saben a qué me refiero.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
